This invention relates to new and useful improvements in automatic kill swithces assemblies and although it is designed primarily for use with vehicles such as snowmobiles or all-terrain vehicles, nevertheless it can be incorporated with any gasoline engine which requires a throttle to be operated in order to open the throttle. For example, motorcycles, lawn mowers and the like could be fitted with such a device.
These devices are incorporated in snowmobiles and the like so that the engine is stopped as soon as the throttle is released. For example, it is of the utmost importance that a device such as a snowmobile, is de-activated when the throttle is released. If the rider falls of the machine, it is quite possible for the machine to continue if such a device is not fitted and this, of course, could be disastrous when used on trap lines or in other remote locations.
Conventional devices normally incorporate an over-ride system which cuts out the automatic kill switch assembly when the device is being started, and the majority of these are easily tampered with so that they can be de-activated and it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device which cannot be de-activated by the operator thus adding to the safety operation of such vehicles.